nasze_astrofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kpt.Corvus
Kpt. (Kocham posuwać tapczan) Iohannes Corvus, właściwie Jan Kurwus (pierwszy) - największy zbrodniarz wojenny i największy grabarz Astro jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Osobnik podejrzewany o schizofrenię lub przynajmniej ostre spierdolenie, jeśli nie spodoba mu się jakiś komentarz/wpis bo na przykład zawiera w sobie za dużo prawdy, to po prostu go usuwa, jednak nie sprawia to że na Astro nie ma wolności słowa, wolność słowa jest, ale tylko jeśli jest zgodna z jego jedyną słuszną wizją IV Rzesz... wiki. Typowa rozmowa User: Ej z tych Orków to nieźli złomiarze są, beka bo nic nie umieją swojego wymyślić xD Corvus: No a co ty myślisz? Orkowa technologia działa... bo oni tak chcą. Azazel: To jest już stare i nieśmieszne. Corvus: Ale prawdziwe :D Azazel: No ale jak to słyszysz ciągle to zaczyna być męczące, mógłbyś coś... Corvus: Nie ma na to paragrafu, co ja biedny mogę? Azazel: Ech... no dobra. *3 linijki później* User: No w sumie to są w tym podobni do Krawych Kruków, raz poszedłem na miasto to się mnie spytali gdzie mam ubranie, no to mówię że na sobie, a wtedy przypomniałem sobie że do miasta przyjechał Gabi z ekipą xD Corvus: Weź to już jest stare i nieśmieszne... User: Ale prawdziwe. Corvus: Ale ile można tego słuchać, to już się robi męczące... trzeba zaradzić. Corvus: 4.2 Zabrania się prowokowania i ubliżania innym użytkownikom, ich członkom rodziny zarówno zmarłym jak i żywym, pod groźbą kary w postaci wyrzucenia z czatu lub czasowej blokady możliwości użytkowania czatu. 4.3 Zabroniony jest niczym nieuzasadniony i liczny spam. Jego autor może zostać ukarany ostrzeżeniem w postaci wyrzucenia z czatu. Jeżeli użytkownik otrzyma 2 ostrzeżenia Administracja ma możliwość zablokowania użytkownika przy następnym przewinieniu na czas od 2 godzin do 3 dni. User: Co... ale że jak. Corvus: Banik na 24, pożegnaj się :* User: Ale co ma do tego 4.2? A od 4.3 jest dopisek 4.3.1 Corvus: Od 4.3 jest dopisek 4.3.4, naucz się czytać. User: Ale tam pisze KILKU PO SOBIE, naucz się pisać bo chyba sam tego nie rozumiesz. Corvus: Dobra nie dyskutuj, kto ma tu gwiazdkę? User: A 4.2? Corvus: Ciągłe obrazy Krwawych Kruków mogę odebrać jako obrazę mnie. User: Ale Corvus, ty nie jesteś Krwawym Krukiem tylko dobrowolnie się z nimi identyfikujesz, to jest wymyślony zakon w wymyślonym świecie który nie istnieje w... Corvus: ZAMKNIJ RYJ JESTEM KRWAWYM KRUKIEM NA DODATEK PSIONIKIEM I TO TAK OP ŻE JAK KLASNĘ TO DEDASZ NA HITA, DODAM TEŻ ŻE JESTEM DOWÓDCĄ ELITARNEJ KOMPANII UMBRA CORVI KTÓRA JEST TAK OP ŻE TY TEGO NIE OGARNIASZ UMYSŁEM, NO I OCZYWIŚCIE POSUWAM ELDARKĘ TAK SAMO JAK MOI ZBOCZENI WSPÓŁBRACIA User: Ale Corvus, Umbra Corvi nie jest kanoniczne... Corvus: ZAMKNIJ RYJ TY TO W OGÓLE NIE JESTEŚ KANONICZNY JAKO SPIERDOLONY ANGRY MARINE User: Ale Corvus, ja od niedawna identyfikuję się z Mrocznymi Aniołami... Corvus: SŁABEUSZE ZE ZRYTĄ PSYCHIKĄ, MY JESTEŚMY LEPSI I TAK GENIALNI ŻE JEDEN SYGNAŁ TELEPATYCZNY I JUŻ MACIE U SIEBIE ELDARÓW Z BIEL-TAN, BO GABI REGULARNIE GRZMOCI MACHĘ CO WYSNUŁEM NA PODSTAWIE KILKU URYWKOWYCH SCEN W PÓŁKANONICZNYCH TWORACH MATTA C.S. GO WARDA User: Ale Corvus, Gabriel i... a zresztą, na Skale nie ma bram webway... Corvus: NO TO RUSZYMY KONTAKTY W INKWIZYCJI I WAS NIE MA User: Ale Corvus, my jesteśmy w Wewnętrznych Konklawe Inkwy... to my bardziej możemy was straszyć Exterminatusem. Corvus: NO NIE NO TERAZ TO TO SĄ GROŹBY KARALNE User: Ale Corvus, ty pisałeś to samo kilka linijek wyżej... Corvus: TY SIĘ NAUCZ LEPIEJ CZYTAĆ REGULAMIN, BO WIDAĆ ŻE NIE MASZ ROZUMU I GODNOŚCI CZŁOWIEKA, MASZ PERMA User: Niezłe raki tu są, i tak bym nie wra... *User is banned from the chat* Rinkashi: Nie no z permem to ociupinkę przesadziłeś... Corvus: A TY CHYBA ZAPOMNIAŁEŚ JAKA JEST TWOJA ROLA Rinkashi: Znaczy... No, no Corvus, jesteś dobrym stróżem! Z idiotami się nie dyskutuje, z idiotami się walczy, nie potrafią używać mózgu to przynajmniej niech siedzą cicho i nie obrażają innych ludzi. Ja to bym mu dał dłuższego nawet, ale widzę że jesteś miłościwym wzorem do naśladowania. Corvus: Dobrze, jesteś wiernym podnóżkiem, bo już zaczynałem w to wątpić i wymyślać bezwartościowe merytorycznie argumenty którymi wyjaśnię odebranie ci moderatora. PS: To wszystko prawda "Sznurki w tył, sznurki w przód! Marionetki wprawiam w ruch! I, o dziwo, nawet cesarz podryguje pośród sług! Tańczcie więc! Bawcie się! I swobodą cieszcie się! Nikt z was nie musi myśleć sam!" Cesarzem jest tu Rojson, a nawoływanie do niemyślenia oznacza rygorystyczne przestrzeganie regulaminu, aż przestaniecie pytać o jego sens. Jestem skłonny uznać udział w tej sprawie Masonerii i Illuminatów.Kategoria:Wielcy ludzie